War of the Worlds
by SourRazzles
Summary: While Nico, Reyna, and the seven are watching the stars at Camp Half-Blood, Hazel remembers the night the world thought aliens were invading earth. Her and Nico share their experiences of what happened on that night. Cover by Yuumei on deviantART.
1. Chapter 1: Hazel

Chapter 1: Hazel

Hazel, Nico, Reyna, and the rest of the seven all sat on the beach of Camp Half-Blood, staring up at the stars. There were so many out in the sky. Hazel used to watch the stars from her bedroom window back in New Orleans. She wasn't able to see many because of light pollution. But at Camp Half-Blood the night was so dark that thousands, maybe millions of little lights could be seen from the strawberry fields to the climbing wall.

Everyone stood on the sand looking across the ocean. Suddenly, a bright light flew across the night sky. Everyone gasped.

"A shooting star?" Piper guessed.

"Or a UFO," Leo said.

"There is no such thing as a UFO," Piper insisted.

"Don't be so sure," Percy said. "Before I first came to Camp Half-Blood I thought there was no such thing a a half-blood."

Hazel watched where the shooting star had flew. She could almost make out a stream of light where it had gone over. It made her thing about one night when she was 10. It was October 30, 1938, Halloween Eve.

While she was daydreaming Nico noticed her dazing off. Then she remembered her was alive during that year too.

"Nico," She asked. "How old were you during the year 1938?"

Nico thought for a moment. "Um... I think I was around 7 or 8. Why do you want to know?"

"Do you remember The War of the Worlds broadcast?"

Annabeth seemed to hear their conversation and jumped in.

"The War of the Worlds. I know about that. It was a Halloween broadcast from the novel by H. G. Wells. It was about aliens invading the earth. Lots of people thought it was real." She explained, though everyone already knew.

"My self included. I had a cold that night and my mother let me stay up late. The minute it came on I remember Sammy calling me." Hazel recalled.

"I remember jumping on Bianca telling her to wake up and the world was ending." Nico said. "Neither of us knew that it was fake until forty minutes into it."

"Tell us what happened." Leo insisted.

"Maybe I can show all of you." Hazel got an idea. "I could try to make it a flashback."

"Cool, movie night," Percy said as they all took Hazel's hands.

Hazel tried to constraint and focus on her memories. Suddenly, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Bianca

Chapter 2: Bianca

"Bianca! Bianca! Wake up! Wake up! The world is ending!" Little Nico jumped on top of his sister as she sat up.

"Nico," Bianca moaned. "Go back to sleep."

"I can't! Aliens are invading!" Nico pounced off the bed and onto the floor. "I heard it on the radio. A man is at a space station. He said he sees something that looks like a UFO."

Bianca got out of her bed.

"Fine, lets go down stairs. Just try not to wake mom." She whispered. Nico was already dragging her out the door and down the stairs.

They both ran into the living room. Nico plopped down onto the floor while his sister carefully turned on the radio, trying to keep it on low volume so she wouldn't wake their mother. When the radio turned on there was a short music break before a person started speaking. The newscaster was interviewing someone who had claimed to see an object crash in his backyard.

"Do you think it's a UFO?" Nico asked, but Bianca shushed him. She listened carefully. After that part of the broadcast Nico clung to his sister's leg.

"Will everything be ok?" He asked. Bianca sat down next to him and he put his head on he lap.

As everyone watched the image started to change.

**A/N: Sorry for the really short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise. **


	3. Chapter 3: Sammy

When the next image appeared, a boy in a gray cotton shirt, dirty jeans, and a jockey cap ran down the road of New Orleans. It was getting darker out, there was no one else on the roads. The boy continuously was tripping over his untied shoe laces. He stopped at an apartment building and ran inside.

He stomped up the stairs and knocked on a doorway. A young girl opened the door. She had dark skin and cinnamon brown hair. Her nose was bright red.

"Sammy," The girl sniffled. "What are you doing here?"

"I was able to sneak out of the stables. Have you heard the... wait. Are you OK?" Sam asked, pointing at her nose.

"Oh," She shrugged. "Just a cold, it's nothing. Do you want to come in?"

Sammy nodded. "Where's your mother?"

"In the kitchen. She's letting me stay up late." The girl stepped aside to let Sam through the door. "What were you about to say about me hearing something?"

"Yeah, on the radio. There's a broadcast on the news. I think you should here it."

They ran into the living room and began switching the channels.

"Hazel," Marie Levesque yelled from the kitchen. "Are you alright? Who was at the door?"

"Just Sammy, mother." Hazel answered.

Sammy held up his hand. "Stop, here. Listen." The two kids sat down on the couch.

A scientist was talking about martian technology. He was using big words that neither Sammy or Hazel understood.

Hazel turned to Sam. "What is all this about?"

Sammy played with his fingers. "I didn't hear the beginning of it, but apparently a man saw a space ship crash in his backyard."

"A space ship?" Hazel's golden eyes widened.

Marie Levesque came into the room. She had washed all of her gypsy make up off, but she still looked beautiful. She wore a plain white dress. In her hands was a tray with three cups of warm milk.

"Hello Sam," Marie said.

"Hello, Ms. Levesque. You look lovely today." Sammy was polite around most older people. He loved how whenever Marie wasn't in her psychic outfit, she looked so much like her daughter.

Marie gave two of the cups to the kids and sat down in a chair. "What's happening on the radio?"

"Aliens," Hazel answered with her stuffed up voice. She took a sip of her milk.

"Aliens?" Hazel's mother looked at Sammy for explanation. "Hazel, are you sure you sure your cold hasn't gotten to your head?"

Hazel giggled. "No, mother. I feel fine. Just listen."

Marie turned the volume up. A man with an enthusiastic voice was describing seeing a creature emerging from a mysterious craft that crash landed into his backyard. Hazel and Sammy glanced at each other. Hazel's face was getting pale and sweaty. Sammy mouthed to her, _It's alright_. Hazel just nodded and took another drink of milk.

A few months after, the radio station decided to cut back to music, and said they would be back in a few moment. Marie switched the radio volume down and sat back in the chair. She was silent. Hazel turned to her.

"Mother, is everything going to be OK?" She asked.

Marie smiled. "I'm... I'm not sure. These events sound similar."

"Did you predict it?" Sammy asked. He didn't really believe that Hazel's mother could really tell the future. But he tried to believe, for Hazel's sake. Everyone else at their school made fun of her, calling her a witch.

Marie shook her head. "I can't remember. But this sounds so familiar. I have heard it before."

Hazel shivered. "Do you- do you think it could be an enemy weapon from Germany?"

Marie shrugged. "Don't be afraid. It's in New Jersey, far away from here. Don't make me regret letting you stay up late, Hazel."

Hazel nodded.

When the broadcast came back on. They were back at the farm where the crash happened, Grover's Mill. Again, they described in horrifying detail a strange, unnatural creature coming up from the crash. There was screaming in the back ground.

After a loud shriek from the news caster, the flashback shifted into a new image.

**A/N: So, finally updating after almost a year. The reason why I didn't update is because I had a slight time of writers block, and by that time I had forgotten what had happened in the actual broadcast. I'm listening to it again right now. I'll try to update again, but I may have trouble. If anyone wants to listen to the real War of the Worlds broadcast, you can find the whole thing on YouTube. I've got the line of events accurate, and I'm trying to keep it was accurate as possible. But the real broadcast is really cool and I highly recommend listening to it. **


End file.
